


Insatiable

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Exhausted Dean Winchester, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas’s angelic stamina + his love for being filled = a big problem for Dean.So much so, he has to call for help, and who else other than Sam would he trust with his angel?Sam is completely okay with this.





	Insatiable

It’s just after 3am when someone knocks at his door, rousing him from sleep. Sam knows this because he stares bleary eyed at the clock on the bedside table, the numbers glowing red in the dark.

“What,” he mumbles, trying to pull himself fully awake, sitting up clumsily, because he took the last shift of driving home and that was one hell of a hunt they just wrapped up.

The door opens, and Dean’s standing there, in his dead man’s robe (it might have been Dean’s for years, now, but Sam will never be able to think of it in any other terms; besides, it never fails to get a rise out of his brother), looking all kinds of sheepish.

So, nothing’s _wrong_ , then.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, I know, sorry.” Dean comes in, and then sits down on the bed.

Sam stares at him, the way Dean’s looking down at his hands, and this is not his brother, who likes to just come out with it, bulldoze on, 1, 2, ow.

“Dean?” Maybe something _is_ wrong.

“I need some help. With Cas.”

Sam sits up, fully awake, then, the sheets falling down to pool around his waist. “Is he okay?”

Dean sighs, and looks directly at Sam for the first time since he entered the room. “Kind of?”

++

Sam has a pretty good idea of what he’s going to see when Dean tells him to come in, but it still stops him cold on the threshold.

Cas is, yeah, definitely naked, though Dean’s covered him to the waist with the sheets. But there’s no mistaking the tented area, or the way Cas moans as Dean gently strokes his chest, his stomach, reaches down to claim a kiss.

“I’m gonna let Sam take care of you for a bit, angel, okay?”

Cas nods, kind of sleepily, but then he turns a hungry gaze on Sam and reaches for him.

It’s the most natural thing in the world to go to him. Sam loves Cas, not the same way as Dean does, but he won’t deny thinking about having Cas writhing beneath him, calling out his name as he comes, has been a jerk off staple for years.

And if Dean’s okay with it, and Cas is _clearly_ okay with it, Sam has no problem in stepping up here.

Since Cas apparently broke Dean’s dick.

He sees Dean slump, relieved, into a chair, and okay, having his brother watch him take Cas had never been a part of his fantasies, but it’s not a deal breaker.

Instead it kind of excites Sam just that little bit more.

He strips off his shirt, his sleep pants, gets down to skin, and pulls up the bedclothes so he can get in with the angel.

Cas tugs him down like he’s been waiting for Sam forever, and he whines when Sam pushes him gently back down to the mattress.

Cas might be begging for it, but Sam’s going to set the pace here. He’s not going to end up exhausted like Dean; the idea is that Cas should be the one who’s fucked out, like the angel so obviously needs.

He rewards Cas’s co-operation with a kiss, and looks over to Dean. “I take it he’s still well prepped?”

Dean nods, looks like he could sleep there, sitting up in the chair. “That, you don’t have to worry about.”

If Cas minds being talked about like he’s not in the room, he shows no sign. 

Sam kisses him again, and then works his way slowly down Cas’s body, tracing a path with his mouth, drawing one of Cas’s rock hard nipples between his teeth, licking and nipping while, yes, the angel shudders beneath him.

In a good way, he can tell.

“Sam,” he moans. “Sam, please, please.”

“Sssh,” Sam tells him. “Gonna get you there, Cas. Gonna give you what you need.”

He pushes the sheets back and off, baring Cas completely, and wraps his hand around the angel’s dick, squeezing lightly, running his thumb over the head.

Cas almost squeals, bucks up beneath him, and Sam just uses his weight to pin Cas there.

It’s easier than he expects so either Cas is letting himself be manhandled, or he’s as exhausted as Dean but still hasn’t had enough.

Sam jerks him off lazily, not intending to do more than tease him a little, but he lets Cas fuck himself using Sam’s hand, until he lets go and gently cups Cas’s balls.

“You need to come, huh,” he says. Doesn’t really need an answer; Cas’s eyes are wide, he’s shaking with the need for it, but he nods desperately anyway, reaches for Sam, tries to pull him in closer.

“I need to, Sam, I…. Please.”

Sam kisses him once more before he gently encourages Cas onto his side, facing away, pushes his top leg forward, lets his dick (just as hard and eager for it as Cas is, now) nestle against Cas’s cleft.

“I want you to look at Dean,” he says. “I want you to keep your eyes on him.”

He glances once at his brother, part of him still a little wary that this is going to be something between them later that they’ll have to sort out, but for all his claims of being wrung out, Dean’s got some action going there, fisting his cock as he watches his little brother getting ready to fuck his angel.

Cas nods, and Sam sinks slowly into him.

There’s some resistance, no matter what Dean said, but, no bragging intended, Sam knows he’s bigger than Dean. 

He loves the drag though, and guesses Cas does too from the way he pushes back onto Sam, trying to impale himself.

“Uh, uh,” Sam says, and pulls almost all the way out. “You take what you’re given.”

He swears Cas curses him then, in Enochian, and he chuckles at the angel’s impatience.

“So demanding,” he says, and then he starts to fuck Cas. He keeps the pace slow, loving the frustrated whine this earns him, and every time Cas tries to fuck himself on Sam, he just stops moving, and Cas feels like he’s about ready to shake apart with the need for it.

He feels the angel shifting against him, hears Dean pull in a sharp breath.

When Sam reaches around, it’s to find Cas trying to jerk himself off, and Sam won’t have that. Oh, no.

That’s his job. He got woke up at stupid o’clock because their angel had used Dean up (again, and Sam thinks by now Dean would just have gotten Cas a vibrator or something with no refractory period) so he could make Cas come and he’s going to do that.

But he’s going to get something out of it too, which means Cas is going to come on Sam’s dick or just not at all.

He slides both arms around Cas, catches the angel’s wrists and pins them to his chest, locking his hands tight around them.

“No cheating,” he chides, and Cas goes vice tight around him like Sam just hit some kind of switch.

Maybe Dean should be taking notes, but his brother’s hands are busy, so Sam will just suggest to him later that maybe if he tied Cas down, he could just pace himself more. A little bedroom bondage doesn’t seem like something Cas will have a problem with.

But right then, Sam has a needy angel to take care of, and he picks up the pace, slamming into Cas, loving every moan, pant, grunt he forces out of him.

When Cas comes, it’s as if he hasn’t spent most of the night on Dean’s cock; he practically explodes, streaking his stomach and Sam’s arms.

Sam doesn’t mind. He keeps pounding away until he gets to come as well, and then kisses the back of Cas’s neck.

“You good?”

Cas nods, wriggles until Sam lets him go, and then turns around to face him.

“You’re not planning on going back to your room, though, are you, Sam?”

Sam groans, hears his brother start to laugh.

“Told you, Sammy. He’s insatiable.”


End file.
